In the field of regenerative medicine, research has progressed into the treatment of patients using human or animal tissue, and such treatment has to some extent become practical. For example, attempts are being made to promote tissue regeneration by taking samples of cells, blood, etc. and reintroducing the samples to the patient after growth or differentiation.
After taking samples of tissue-derived biomaterial such as cells, or after growth or differentiation, it may be necessary to carry the samples between facilities. In other words, it may be necessary to carry tissue-derived biomaterial, taken from a patient, from a hospital or other institution to a research facility for growth or differentiation. After growth or differentiation, the tissue-derived biomaterial then needs to be carried from the research facility to the hospital where the patient is located.
Devices for carrying tissue-derived biomaterial have been proposed in, for example, Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a carrier device in which a single case contains a storage compartment storing tissue-derived biomaterial therein, a temperature unit to heat or cool the storage compartment, and a control unit to control the temperature unit.
Patent Literature 2 proposes a carrier device in which a single case contains a highly antibacterial storage compartment, various gas concentration sensors, a humidifier, a heater, a temperature sensor, etc.
Finally, Patent Literature 3 proposes a carrier device in which a single case contains a storage compartment storing tissue-derived biomaterial therein, a heater, a temperature sensor, a gas concentration control unit, an ultraviolet sterilization unit, etc. Note that vibration absorbing rubber is inserted in the carrier device proposed in Patent Literature 3 before the storage compartment is installed, in order to reduce transmission of vibrations to the tissue-derived biomaterial during carrying.